


L'ultima Lettera

by kimmcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmcherry/pseuds/kimmcherry
Summary: “Todos me perguntam como eu estou, e como tenho passado os últimos dias. Sabe, às vezes nem eu mesmo sei o que responder.Eu sinto muito não estar vivendo do modo que você havia me pedido, você sabe tanto quanto eu que me sinto totalmente perdido nessa escuridão. É como se o mundo fosse um paraíso em preto e branco a onde todos parecem felizes e eu apenas sorrio e aceno, como um robô.Eu devo estar cada dia mais patético para você certo? Eu peço desculpa, ultimamente eu realmente não sei o que fazer, como fazer e se devo mesmo resistir. Você sabe que só vivo por você, certo?!Nessa carta não tenho muito o que por, eu realmente não estou com vontade, de qualquer desgaste que eu venha a ter, posso desmoronar e nunca mais me reconstruir. Espero que você me entenda, fique bem, para que eu possa sorrir."— Do seu amor verdadeiro, 10/11/2015. Bainha das conchas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	L'ultima Lettera

**Author's Note:**

> Com medo dos problemas que o spirit costuma dar, resolvi disponibilizar no AO3 também por preocuparão ^^

_“Todos me perguntam como eu estou, e como tenho passado os últimos dias. Sabe, às vezes nem eu mesmo sei o que responder._

_Eu sinto muito não estar vivendo do modo que você havia me pedido, você sabe tanto quanto eu que me sinto totalmente perdido nessa escuridão. É como se o mundo fosse um paraíso em preto e branco a onde todos parecem felizes e eu apenas sorrio e aceno, como um robô._

_Eu devo estar cada dia mais patético para você certo? Eu peço desculpa, ultimamente eu realmente não sei o que fazer, como fazer e se devo mesmo resistir. Você sabe que só vivo por você, certo?!_

_Nessa carta não tenho muito o que por, eu realmente não estou com vontade, de qualquer desgaste que eu venha a ter, posso desmoronar e nunca mais me reconstruir. Espero que você me entenda, fique bem, para que eu possa sorrir._

_Do seu amor verdadeiro, 10/11/2015. Bainha das conchas.”_

A carta foi selada e jogada ao mar.

Na ponta de um penhasco da Bainha das conchas se encontrava um homem perdido em meio ao vendo, seus olhos seguiam a carta que vagava pelo oceano sem um destino traçado. O homem suspirou enquanto sentia suas lagrimas tocarem suas bochechas silenciosamente, balançava seus pés de acordo com a brisa fria que soprava. Seu corpo foi se deitando no gramado ralo e dourado que havia ali. Ele estava imerso, imerso nós inúmeros devaneios e tristeza que seu coração e mente carregava. Aquele parecia ser o único momento em que o menor podia finalmente respirar.

– Está cada vez mais difícil, Kim JongIn. – Seus olhos se abriram e contemplaram o céu alaranjado.

Ele se obrigou a levantar e olhar pela ultima vez para o final do penhasco, perguntava-se toda vez que olhava para o abismo, como e porque JongIn havia ido parar ali, tão longe de si. Apesar de saber que cedo ou tarde seu trato com o outro seria quebrado, ele não havia pensando que o outro iria tão longe.

Seguiu seu caminho pela estrada nebulosa no seu carro antigo, ele sabia que não era tão potente, mas apena para ir e vir, aqui e ali já era o suficiente. Seu celular tocou como de costume no mesmo horário.

“Você pode nós encontrar na praça daqui a vinte minutos, é aniversario do Antoni e a galera quer fazer uma surpresa”.

Depois de escrever sua carta do dia, a ultima coisa que ele precisava era de mais acontecimentos, mas como o menino se recusava a dizer não a seus amigos depois da calamidade que passou com seu amado, a resposta já se tornara obvia. Em vinte e sete minutos o menor chegou até o lugar marcado, colocou seu casaco, conferiu se sua aparência estava adequada e apresentável e saiu do automóvel se movendo lentamente até o seu grupo de amigos.

– D.O, você veio! Ah, você não sabe o quanto estou feliz. – Ele foi recebido por um caloroso abraço de Miranda, sua melhor amiga e até então a pessoa mais calorosa desde que JongIn se foi.

– Olá Miranda, você sabe que não perderia isso por nada, não é? – Ele tentou parecer o mais simpático possível, mas sua voz era tão baixa e tão morta.

– Você está bem? Sabe que se for pra casa descansar Antoni entenderá.

– Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco cansado do estresse da editora! – Kyungsoo odiava mentir, mas quando necessário o fazia muito bem.

Eles entraram no bar e antes que o moreno pudesse se sentar, Miranda pegou duas bebidas e puxou o mesmo para um canto um pouco mais afastado e quieto.

– Porque você permanece tão forte? Você sabe que na minha frente não precisa se manter assim. – Kyungsoo brincou um pouco com sua bebia e sorriu para Miranda.

– Como esperava me encontrar, aos prantos? Não acha que já estamos grandinhos para ficar com todo esse drama? Todos sabem da minha situação, mas nem por isso eu vou dar um de “o garoto perdido”. Pelo amor Miranda, nós sabemos bem que isso só seria patético. – Miranda se moveu um pouco para frente olhando fundo nós olhos do homem a sua frente.

– Você sabe o quando se torna difícil pra mim te ajudar com você se mascarando cada dia mais? Kyungsoo, já fazem mais de onze meses que JongIn morreu e você ainda se isola totalmente de qualquer um que tente entrar.

– Porque um sorriso e uma presença pra vocês não é o suficiente? Qual é a dificuldade em entender que eu prefiro que tudo seja assim, tudo cinza pra mim. - O homem deu um gole em sua bebia fazendo sua garganta queimar, seu corpo estremeceu e suas veias pareciam pulsar três vezes mais.

– Entenda como quiser, mas não é como se fizéssemos isso por nós mesmo. O único motivo de querer ver o teu sorriso sincero outra vez é para que você se torne alguém mais feliz, por favor, você sabe que pode fraquejar na minha frente, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.

Kyungsoo se levantou da mesa deixando a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos para trás, ele passou na mesa onde Antoni já se encontrava, desejou feliz aniversario para o mesmo e pediu desculpas por não poder ficar na festa. Mesmo com o coração agonizando por não poder ficar ao lado de seu amigo aniversariante ele saiu do estabelecimento depois de terminar sua bebida, seguiu para uma balada conhecida há bastante tempo já pelo mesmo, os seguranças lhe deram passagem assim que reconheceram o rosto pálido de Kyungsoo, o homem por sua vez passou batido em direção ao bar, pediu o de sempre e assim que pegou o fino e cumprido copo partiu para pista, sem nenhuma intenção de se envolver com qualquer pessoa que estava ali, ele apenas fechou os olhos e dançou.

Sua mente novamente vagava, mas desta vez ela caminhava entre suas memórias mais antigas, fazia um percurso doloroso, escuro e estreito...

_“Ele dançava freneticamente em uma noite calorosa de junho, seu corpo parecia se movimentar sozinho se banhando na melodia elétrica do lugar. Mãos envolveram sua silhueta e outro corpo se juntou ao seu parecendo dançar da mesma forma, dois corpos desfrutando igualmente da mesma melodia. O menor se virou e encontrou um moreno de olhos tão puxados quanto os seus e que esbanjava um sorriso enorme e galanteador, automaticamente o menor sorriu, passou a mão sem medo pelo corpo alheio provando um pouco do seu corpo moldado. Eles ficaram assim até que o dia raiasse e todos os corpos presentes na pista se dessem por cansados e fossem embora._

_– Posso saber o nome daquele em que eu tive o prazer de dançar a noite inteira? – O moreno galanteado disse tentando controlar sua respiração assim que se sentaram em dois bancos em frente à bancada do bar._

_– O seu sorriso não estava nem um pouco inserto sobre você, um total galanteador. – Kyungsoo deu uma gargalhada alta e pediu um copo de batida de pêssego com vodka para o garçom. – Bom, eu me chamo Do Kyungsoo, mas pode me chamar de D.O, caso tenha dificuldade em pronunciar meu nome._

_– Não encontro dificuldade nenhuma a partir do momento em que meu nome é JongIn, Kim JongIn, mas me chame de Kai, é mais confortável. Agora de onde veio esse pequeno ser angelical? – Kai acendeu um de seus cigarros tragando rapidamente na direção oposta em que Kyungsoo se encontrava._

_– Bem, se você se refere de minha localidade natal, na Coreia. Vim de Goyang. E você, da onde veio esse galanteador?_

_– Eu venho de Gyeonggi, mas especificamente em Guri. – O moreno sorriu e deu mais uma tragada antes de apagar o cigarro e virar-se totalmente na direção de Kyungsoo. – Bom agora que já estamos devidamente apresentados da forma comum, você gostaria de sair comigo para aproveitar o finalzinho dessa noite? Nós não temos muito tempo, mas pode ser divertido._

_O menor sorriu e olhou pensativo, terminou sua bebida pagou sua conta no bar e se levantou indo a caminho da porta deixando um JongIn totalmente perdido para trás._

_– Você vai ficar ai sentado? Nós não temos muito tempo até as ruas de Anpach acordar... – Kai sorriu de canto e se levantou._

_Puxando Kyungsoo pela mão por todas as ruas de Anpach foram os dois juntos causando muito barulho e confusão. Naquele resto de noite houveram muitas ocorrências e denuncias de jovens barulhentos que estavam perturbando o bom e confortável sono dos moradores da pequena cidade.”_

Kyungsoo mesmo se sentindo triste sorriu, sorriu ao se lembrar da risada gostosa que JongIn dava enquanto corriam pela cidade feito dois adolescentes malucos fugindo da policia, o tumulto causado não foi tanto, apenas rendeu uma noite e um dia na delegacia. Aquela foi à primeira vez em vinte e um anos de vida de D.O que ele conheceu um quartel policial, nunca havia visitado um lugar como aquele, nem mesmo como vitima.

O corpo de Kyungsoo parecia com aquele corpo que conheceu Kai, ele se movia conforme a musica ordenava, D.O podia sentir as mãos delicadas de JongIn movendo sua cintura como naquela noite. Ele se sentia vazio, como se sua alma estivesse longe de seu corpo, em outra dimensão.

_“Já era novembro, o tempo estava frio, mas Kyungsoo não se importava mais. Em sua cozinha estava um homem totalmente perdido sem saber exatamente como se faz um chocolate quente. D.O estava escondido atrás da porta do quarto observando de longe Kai tentar fazer um chocolate quente de fogão._

_– Kai, me da isso, deixa que eu faço. Com essa cara de “mamãe me socorre” você nunca vai conseguir fazer esse chocolate quente. – O menor caminhou em direção a Kai todo envolvido na coberta, jogou a mesma em cima do moreno que ainda estava meio aéreo e começou a fazer o chocolate quente._

_– Yah! Pra sua informação eu estava me preparando mentalmente pra começar a fazer o chocolate quente. – Kyungsoo sorriu e em seguida riu olhando para Kai que tentava parecer seguro de suas palavras_

_– Ah claro, porque pra fazer dois chocolates quentes você demora quase meia hora pra se preparar psicologicamente. Continue assim que você chegará longe. – O moreno se envolveu no cobertor ignorando totalmente a fala do outro e se aproximou do mesmo que trabalhava concentrado no chocolate quente._

_– Isso parece gostoso... – Pensou alto enquanto olhava de canto para o leite fervendo na leiteira junto ao chocolate._

_– Você parece uma criança JongIn. – D.O disse rindo enquanto mexia o leite._

_– Olha não é só porque você é mais velho que pode falar assim de mim, eu ainda sou o mais alto. – D.O deu uma leve cotovelada na barriga de Kai que logo fez uma cara de dor e colocou a mão no lugar atingido._

_– Presta mais atenção no modo que fala comigo, porque eu posso te arrebentar no tapa. – O menor disse tudo em uma tremenda calma enquanto passava o chocolate quente para as xícaras, pegou as duas caminhando direto para o quarto sem olhar para trás. – Ei amorzinho, se você ainda quiser o chocolate quente venha logo._

_Kai se recuperou do golpe e correu para o quarto, tirou as duas xícaras das mãos de D.O e o deitou na cama ficando por cima do mesmo. O menor tinha os olhos assustados e com o olhar perverso de Kai, ficou mais assustado ainda._

_– Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você sair ileso depois do que fez comigo? –JongIn riu de modo irônico e levantou suas mãos em forma de garras. – Agora você vai me pagar pelo que fez... GUERRA DE COSEGAS!_

_Os dois passaram a tarde toda brincando de guerrinha de cosquinhas, quando finalmente D.O pediu trégua. Seus chocolates já estavam frios, o menor teve que se levantar e ir esquentar outra vez o achocolatado._

_A noite foi calma, eles colocaram um filme qualquer para rodar no DVD e assistiram o mesmo até que pegassem no sono, os dois, bem juntinhos e agarradinhos, dormiram em paz.”_

Seus olhos mesmo fechados já estavam marejando, seu corpo não queria parar mesmo que uma pequena parte da sua mente implorasse que ele saísse dali e fosse para casa, ele estava decidido a ir até o fim daquele pesadelo. D.O sabia o que lhe esperava no final daquela curva e apesar de tudo ele não tinha medo de colocar as cartas na mesa, não mais.

Sentia a brisa fria daquele novembro bater contra seu corpo lhe trazendo lá das profundezas de sua mente o cheiro do chocolate quente misturado com o aroma adocicado de Kai, o menor apesar de sofrer com aquilo se sentia bem, se sentia mais próximo de JongIn e assim se sentia mais vivo.

_“A vida estava muito boa e muito fácil para aqueles dois, até agosto daquele ano. Já se faziam 1 ano de namoro, mas a relação dos dois não andava tão boa assim._

_Kyungsoo sempre fora um homem bem decidido e com os pés no chão, apesar de adorar o relacionamento brincalhão que obtinha com JongIn ele nunca fugiu de sua obrigação como profissional e muito menos como namorado. Em uma sexta-feira enquanto saia do trabalho para almoçar uma criança passou por si e lhe entregou uma pasta branca, por meio daqueles documentos ele descobriu que JongIn na verdade trabalhava com trafico de armas e drogas, foi como as duas torre gêmeas caindo diante de seus olhos._

_Naquele mesmo dia depois do trabalho Kyungsoo chegou em casa completamente faminto, mas não de comida, ele estava com fome da verdade, do que realmente JongIn era. Ele nunca duvidará do seu amor pelo moreno, Kai podia ser a pior pessoa do mundo, mas D.O tinha certeza que independente de qualquer coisa o menino que conquistou seu coração era o que estava a sua frente._

_Com uma pasta cheia de evidencias Kyungsoo, jogou essa em cima da mesa e assim que JongIn apareceu para recebê-lo ele apontou para pasta._

_– Abra isso e me conte toda a verdade! – Kai o fez mesmo estando confuso com a autoridade que a voz do outro carregava. Quando o moreno viu as fotos e as cartas escritas contando um pouco de como fazia para sobreviver o seu mundo simplesmente parou, perdido em meio a sua tragédia e talvez seu fim, ele olhou para D.O que se mantinha estático com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra na testa._

_– Sabe o que verdadeiramente me fere? O fato de que cofiar em você e acabar por saber pela boca de outra pessoa que na verdade você é um traficante. Realmente não me importaria se você fosse ou não um traficante, eu só queria que me contasse a verdade._

_– E-Eu peço milhões de desculpas D.O, eu realmente ia te contar, só ia esperar o nosso aniversario passar._

_– Kai nós já temos um ano junto, eu te deixei entrar na minha casa, dormir na minha cama, comer da mesma comida que a minha. Te contei os meus segredos mais ocultos. Você nunca se preocupou em como eu ia me sentir caso descobrisse por outra pessoa isso? – D.O tentava ao máximo manter a calma._

_– Você acha que é fácil contar pra alguém que se ama, que o seu trabalho é vender drogas e armas por ai? Sabe o quanto foi difícil pra mim inventar que recebia a pensão que meu pai deixou pra mim antes de morrer? Como você vai saber se sempre foi todo perfeitinho e bem de vida assim. – JongIn sorriu irônico e D.O riu, riu muito alto._

_– ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE SÓ VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS AQUI? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO BATALHEI PRA TER O POUCO QUE TENHO HOJE? ACHA QUE TUDO VEIO DE GRAÇA? PELO AMOR DE DEUS JONGIN. – Kyungsoo explodiu soltando tudo o que tinha preso em sua garganta, pegou um vaso que estava ao seu lado e atacou no moreno que rapidamente desviou assustado._

_– VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCO KYUNGSOO? – D.O começou a atirar coisas na direção de Kai enquanto chorava descontroladamente. - PARA COM ISSO D.O, ME ESCUTA._

_Desviando dos instrumentos aleatórios que D.O jogava em JongIn o mesmo foi aos poucos chegando perto do menino, segurou seus braços antes que o mesmo pegasse mais alguma coisa para atacar em sua direção. Eles se encararam por um momento até que Kai o abraçou, que em relutância dava socos leves do peito do moreno enquanto chorava._

_– Você é um cretino sabia? Eu te odeio tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo te amo tanto. Pare de querer pagar um de bonzinho agora. Eu quero acabar com você Kim JongIn. – O menor pronunciava com a voz embargada enquanto chorava nós braços do moreno que se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo._

_– Me desculpe, por favor, eu realmente não queria mentir pra você. Eu só ainda não estava seguro, tinha medo de te magoar._

_– E o que você está fazendo comigo agora? – Kyungsoo conseguiu sair dos braços do mais novo e o olhou nos olhos, aqueles olhos que tanto lhe pediu por misericórdia e lhe imploravam mais uma chance._

_– Olha, sei que o fiz é um erro muito grave, você pode me bater o quanto quiser, pode até me deixar deformado, sem saco até se quiser... Só por favor, não me deixe longe de você KyungSoo, sou completamente dependente de você. Eu te amo muito pra deixar você ir. – Apesar de D.O estar completamente arrasado, ele nunca pensou nem sequer uma vez na possibilidade de mandar JongIn embora._

_– Okay, você quer ficar? Me ama tanto assim? Então me prometa que nunca mais vai mexer com drogas ou armas, me prometa que vai procurar um emprego descente e que vai viver uma vida normal, longe de qualquer perigo. – Kai abraçou D.O e selou seus lábios, Kyungsoo passou os braços por volta do pescoço de Kai e colou suas testas._

_– Eu te prometo amor, eu nunca mais vou pegar nada que tenha relação com drogas e armas. - O moreno pegou o menor no colo e o levou para o quarto, sentou-se na cama com o outro em seu colo e começou a acariciar suas costas._

_– Você não sabe o medo que eu tenho de te perder Kai, eu te amo tanto!_

_Naquela noite os dois se amaram como nunca haviam se amado, Kai ouviria as palavras de D.O e ia abandonar a vida no trafico. Kyungsoo apesar de estar um pouco inseguro com a sua decisão iria permanecer confiando um pouco em JongIn pelo seu amor. Ambos estavam felizes com suas decisões.”_  


Kyungsoo se encontrava perdido, apesar de ser uma lembrança ruim ele podia sentir o corpo de JongIn tocar o seu como ele tocou aquela noite, depois da briga que tiveram. Como dizia seu amigo “Depois de toda tempestade irá acontecer um arco-íris e todos poderão voltar a sorrir mais uma vez”. Era isso que acontecia de fato.

O copo de D.O já havia acabado e não se preocupou em pegar outro, apenas continuou a dançar de olhos fechados na pista lotada. Sentia corpos esbarrando no seu, mas nem se deu ao luxo de olhar ou de reclamar, apenas seu corpo estava ali, apenas o corpo.

_“Em meados de Outubro tudo já estava mais estabilizado, os momentos felizes voltaram. Kai havia arranjado um trabalho em uma cafeteria no centro de Anpach, não era muito grande, mas era confortável e o pagava bem. Já Kyungsoo havia subido de cargo na editora que trabalhava como supervisor da ala ilustrativa, ele e seu namorado estavam super orgulhos por terem evoluído com o tempo. Naquele dia o tempo estava gostoso, então Kai resolveu levar Kyungsoo a um passeio caloroso e divertido._

_Eram vinte horas em ponto quando Kai viu o pequeno sair da editora carregando algumas pastas, o moreno logo correu para ajudar o outro com suas coisas de trabalho._

_– Pensei que você já tinha ido embora, eu estou aqui desde as seis e meia da tarde. – Disse o moreno enquanto pegava as pastas da mão do menor._

_– Ei, pare de mentir! Eu sei que seu horário de saída é às sete e vinte da noite._

_– Hoje eu pedi para ser liberado mais cedo, para que pudéssemos aproveitar a noite, como estou em dia com o meu trabalho lá, o senhor Aloffe não se incomodou em me deixar sair um pouco antes do horário, mas vejo que mesmo se tivesse trabalhado até as sete hoje, daria tempo certinho de vim te buscar. – Kai resmungou a ultima frase e entrou no carro do mais velho._

_– Olha você sabe que aqui eu não tenho horário exato para sair, sem contar que: Eu não pedi pra você sair mais cedo do trabalho._

_– Você está reclamando? – Kai fez uma cara de incrédulo para o outro e o mesmo riu._

_– Que isso meu amor... Eu estou totalmente agradecido por você ter pedido para ser liberado uma hora e vinte minutos mais cedo do seu trabalho, vir aqui e esperar mais uma hora e alguns quebrados para que pudesse sair. – D.O respondeu irônico fazendo Kai rir._

_– Vamos parar com essa briguinha boba que hoje eu quero curtir a noite ao teu lado. – O moreno entrou no lado do motorista e D.O no lado do passageiro._

_– Onde vamos JongIn? – O menor perguntou desconfiado._

_Kai rumou ao centro de comercio da cidade e parou o carro em frente ao mercado. Kyungsoo estava curioso e mesmo com o pedido de seu amado para que ele ficasse no carro o outro saiu olhando de longe o que Kai comprava, parecia ser garrafas de bebidas e algumas besteiras como salgadinhos e doces. Quando Kai terminou de pagar a comprar e caminhava para fora do estabelecimento, D.O correu para dentro do carro como se nada tivesse acontecido, Kai guardou as coisas no banco traseiro do carro._

_– Pronto, agora estamos pronto para ir. – JongIn sorriu e partiu com o carro, ao seu lado estava um Kyungsoo curioso._

_Depois de alguns quilômetros rodados para fora da cidade, chegaram até uma praia, o tempo estava bom, mas ainda sim estava escuro para entrar na água._

_– Kai o que estamos fazendo aqui? O tempo não está tão bom assim para nadar._

_– Antes de começar reclamar, saia do carro e me siga. – O moreno pegou as sacolas e uma mochila na porta de trás do carro e esperou que o menor saísse para prosseguir com sua ideia. Travou o carro e foi andando junto ao outro até o alto de um penhasco._

_Kyungsoo estava encantado, apesar de ser muito alto a vista que tinha dali era maravilhosa._

_– Bem vindo a minha segunda casa, A bainha das Conchas. Um lugar para se pensar na vida e nas coisas boas que ela nós oferece. A vista daqui é linda né?_

_– Realmente! Esse lugar é muito lindo JongIn, a quanto tempo você conhece aqui? E por que nunca me trouxe?_

_– Ei, me da um desconto que faz um bom tempo que não venho aqui, bom esse foi o primeiro lugar que eu vim depois de chegar na Califórnia._

_Kai estendeu uma toalha que estava dentro de sua mochila e jogou as bebidas e os salgadinhos na mesma, os dois deitaram juntos na toalha se cobrindo com um cobertor fino que Kai levou e ficaram ali conversando e comendo a noite toda. Eles transaram e trocaram caricias, viram o amanhecer e sentiram o Sol beijar as suas peles molhadas de amor.”_

A sensação boa novamente tomou conta do corpo e da alma de D.O, lembrava-se bem de como a bainha das conchas parecia feliz e radiante naquela noite, ele se sentia outra vez sendo abraçado pelo calor do Sol enquanto movimentava seus quadris junto aos do Kai.

Seu corpo estava sendo tomado pela luxuria que Kai carregava naquele dia, parecia ser tocado mais uma vez pelos honrosos dedos do moreno. D.O sabia que estava sorrindo, pois sua mente estava totalmente aprofundada no rosto suado e nos gemidos de Kai.

Mas como todas as mentes, a sua também era traiçoeira e mais uma vez naquela noite D.O estava sendo tomado pela angustia.

_“Kyungsoo já havia destruído a casa inteira, enquanto os Anpachanos festejavam no centro da cidade o Natal, na ultima casa da rua mais afastada do centro se encontrava um casal em crise._

_Aquele meio de dezembro não estava sendo muito agradável para o casal, Kai havia se envolvido novamente no mundo do crime, como previsto por Kyungsoo, porém como um adulto responsável não podia continuar com aquilo, não do jeito que estava._

_– SAI DA MINHA CASA AGORA KIM JONGIN, EU CANSEI, TE PERDOEI UMA VEZ E RESOLVI ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ! AGORA QUE QUEBROU UMA PROMESSA EU JÁ NÃO POSSO MAIS, ERA UMA PROMESSA, ALGO QUE NUNCA DEVE SER QUEBRADO. SAI DAQUI AGORA. – A casa toda já estava quebrada, porque dessa vez não era só Do Kyungsoo que jogava as coisas, Kai também se revoltou e começou a atirar tudo o que via na direção do outro e assim visse e versa._

_– É ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ QUER? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE PASSAMOS? EU TE DISSE QUE FOI APENAS UMA VEZ SEM QUERER E QUE ESTAVA TOTALMENTE ARREPENDIDO DE TER FEITO ISSO, POR ISSO VIM TE CONTAR._

_– UMA, DUAS, TRÊS, FODA-SE QUANTAS VEZES OCORRERAM, A QUESTÃO É QUE OCORREU E ISSO EU JÁ NÃO POSSO PERDOAR!_

_– PORRA KYUNGSOO! PARA DE SER INFANTIL, EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VAI MAIS ACONTECER._

_– E SE ACONTECER? COMO EU VOU FICAR? EU NÃO POSSO MAIS CORRER ESSE RISCO... SAI AGORA DAQUI JONGIN. – Aquela já era a décima quinta vez que Kyungsoo pedia aquilo para Kai e bem, assim ele o fez, saiu pela porta batendo a mesma com tudo, ao mesmo tempo o corpo de D.O caia no chão junto ao baque da porta, o menor chorava por causa da sua decisão, porém como seu orgulho era maior que tudo ele não iria voltar atrás._

_Eles estavam se separando pela primeira vez em um ano e quatro meses, tanto D.O quando Kai estavam desolados, se sentiam sozinhos e perdidos, choravam. Porém, ambos eram orgulhoso demais e manteriam suas palavras até o momento em que o outro cedesse.”_

Pela primeira vez na noite Kyungsoo se arrependeu de alguma coisa, seu corpo estava dolorido, era uma dor que vinha tomando todo seu ser, a dor não vinha do fato de estar dançando há muito tempo, ela vinha do fundo da alma, tomava todo o seu corpo, por dentro ou por fora, ele se sentia triste, infeliz e abandonado como naquele dia. Ele já estava desgastado daquelas memórias.

Mas bem, o final da rua chegou, a esquina temida estava ali diante de seus olhos. Ele sabia que seria doloroso e arriscado, mas não estava disposto a parar, não mais. Seu coração se tornou apenas um caroço miúdo batendo lentamente enquanto ia perdendo a vida, mas ele tomou coragem e encarou o passado nem tão distante.

_“Já se faziam mais de cinco semanas e nenhuma noticia Kyungsoo tinha de Kai, quando a cidadezinha de Anpach voltou a funcionar normalmente ele resolveu ir atrás de Kai na cafeteria do Sr.Aloffe, o mesmo disse que um dia depois do Natal o moreno havia lhe ligado pedindo demissão. Completamente perdido D..O lembrou da Bainha das conchas e foi o mais rápido que pode pra lá, Kai também não estava lá._

_Kyungsoo já não sabia mais a onde procurar e para onde ir, seus dias se tornaram cinzas, seu trabalho era executado sem nenhum sentimento ou cuidado maior, não que ele não estivesse fazendo bem feito, apenas parecia sem graça demais, os desenhos não tinham cores e nem um pouco de alegria parecia pairar dos livros que o mesmo editava, isso fez com que o rendimento caísse um pouco. Seu chefe o orientou para que descansasse um pouco, e foi o que ele fez, tirou uma semana para descansar, ou melhor, procurar JongIn._

_Depois de três dias inteiros procurando o moreno por toda a cidade, D.O resolveu dar baixa na policia, os mesmo ficaram de avisa-lo quando Kai fosse encontrado._

_Os dias se passaram arrastando, ele não parou de procurar e a policia também não ligou. No sábado, dia vinte e quatro de Janeiro, Kyungsoo recebeu uma carta. Ele correu para a porta assim que ouviu o barulho de alguém na mesma, quando chegou lá só encontro um envelope inteiro branco no chão da sala._

_– O que será que é isso? – Perguntou a si mesmo quando sentou no sofá para ler. Ele abriu rapidamente a carta e começou a ler._

_**“Oi, eu tenho pouco tempo antes de eu partir por isso vou escrever coisas breves. Primeiramente, me desculpe por tudo que eu fiz, eu nunca quis te magoar.** _

_**Bom, agora vamos ao que interessa, você é bom em promessas e sei que o que vou te pedir agora você vai poder cumprir como tal. Eu estou indo para longe então... Eu sei que isso é algo meio repentino, mas eu não quero mais te fazer sofrer e nem me fazer sofrer. Não é como se eu estivesse bem com isso, mas prefiro sofrer sozinho sem te ver chorar. Agora vamos à promessa...** _

_**Prometa-me que vai me escrever todos os dias? Prometa-me que vai ser forte e aguentar qualquer coisa que aconteça? Do Kyungsoo você é tão forte quanto uma manada de búfalos. Só mantenha os pés no chão e tudo ficará bem. Prometa-me viver algo perdido comigo secretamente em seus pensamentos? (risos) Isso não precisa mesmo acontecer, eu só quero que você não se esqueça de viver.** _

_**Bom esse é o fim, essas são as únicas coisas que eu te peço, me prometa secretamente em seus sonhos hoje. Prometo que um dia você ainda ira me encontrar nas ruas de Anpach, bem vestido e saudável, por tanto tente parecer melhor que eu okay? Okay!** _

_**Boa noite meu verdadeiro amor, 24/01/2015. De: Kim JongIn”** _

_Naquela noite D.O chorou, chorou muito e em seus mais secretos pensamentos viveu aventuras de amor com JongIn antes de dormir. E como prometido em seus sonhos ele jurou tudo o que o moreno havia pedido na carta._

_Na manhã seguinte bem cedo, ele recebeu um telefonema da policia avisando que haviam encontrado JongIn, Kyungsoo ficou feliz, ele realmente tinha voltado a respirar, mas só por um segundo, depois da ultima fala do policial seu ar, seu mundo e tudo que havia nele tinha realmente desabado. O mudo havia se tornado total ele estava cego, surdo e mudo._

_Sem nem mesmo perceber o menor saiu de casa do jeito que estava e pegou seu carro indo até o local em que aviam achado seu amado._

_“Nós o encontramos, nas águas geladas da Bainha das Conchas, sentimos muito, mas devido à altura que ele caiu, não resistiu.”_

_Sabe-se lá como não aconteceu um acidente na estrada enquanto o menor embriagado pela dor dirigia o carro a mil. Chegando ao local que estava isolado o mesmo viu o corpo de Kai ser resgatado das águas geladas, ele não tinha expressão, Kyungsoo tinha seu rosto amarelo, e sua pele estava desgastada com olheiras. Já Kai como ele mesmo descreveu na carta, estava elegante e bonito, por mais que tivesse gelado e molhado._

_Quando o corpo de JongIn tocou o solo e foi liberado para de Kyungsoo pudesse se aproximar foi totalmente seu fim. Ele chorou se esperneou e bateu no corpo alheio._

_– KIM JONGIN. – A dor e angustia eram tantas que o menor só se limitou a gritar o nome do outro desesperadamente. Ele queria um socorro, uma luz._

_Depois de dois dias no hospital Kyungsoo caiu em si e se lembrou da promessa. Tomou forças e saiu de lá, planejou o melhor enterro para o amado junto com o apoio de sua melhor amiga de faculdade e trabalho, Miranda, a menina fez de tudo para que o outro se mantivesse forte servindo de apoio moral e corporal para o mesmo._

_Kai foi enterrado com o maior luxo que D.O poderia lhe dar. Depois disso a vida de Kyungsoo se tornou sombria, mantendo a promessa que fez para o companheiro ele não desistiu da vida, batalhou com ajuda de sua amiga para sair da triste depressão, escrevia uma carta todos os dias e jogava ao mar e assim até agora vive.”_

Depois de tantas dores e sentimentos bons D.O já estava anestesiado, ele não se sentia mais tão triste, afinal o que realmente havia dentro de si? Estava tudo tão vazio, um oco, um tremendo buraco negro sem fim. Mesmo com os olhos fechados ele podia enxergar um paraíso escuro onde todos sorriam e ele apenas acenava. Onde tudo era superficial e todos eram apenas robôs projetados para serem feliz com diversas pessoas.

Kyungsoo sabia que ele só era movido a um único amor, Kim JongIn, sua única fonte de vida sustentável.

Como se tivesse acabado de voltar de um coma, D.O abriu os olhos, as pessoas a sua volta parecia dançar em câmera lenta, ele se dirigiu ao bar cambaleando deixou o copo e um pouco de grana e saiu do estabelecimento, ele não estava bêbado, ele estava embriagado, outra vez de tristeza e sofrimento, aprofundado na dor e no paraíso escuro criado pelas pessoas a sua volta.

O menor entrou no carro e seguiu o caminho de estrada nebulosa até chegar ao seu destino, à terra de grama dourada e rasteira. Ele se pôs de pé no penhasco encarando o abismo como sempre fazia nós seus fins de tarde, mas naquela hora em especial o abismo não parecia tão fundo quanto sua tristeza e dor. Kyungsoo já havia lutado muito contra seus desejos, já havia enfrentado tempestades demais e bem, em nenhuma delas havia um arco-íris no final, agora estava na hora de ir atrás de seu arco-íris.

D.O abriu os braços sentindo o vento frio de novembro tomar seu corpo em um abraço, sentiu o aroma de Kai e sorriu, seu rosto parecia ser beijado por ele também.

_“Me desculpe por quebrar a promessa que fiz com você, eu não consegui ir tão longe pois sou fraco. Essa é minha ultima carta para você...”_

Sem esforço nenhum seu corpo caiu do alto penhasco, as ondas abraçaram seu corpo afundando o mesmo lentamente nas águas acinzentadas, sua cabeça se rachou em uma pedra qualquer no fundo do mar, ele viu pela ultima vez ali embaixo da água junto consigo o sorri de Kai enquanto o mesmo segurava sua mão e lhe sussurrava.

_“Eu li todas as suas cartas... E de todas, essa é a minha preferida.”_

A voz do moreno foi o ultimo som que foi ouvido antes de tudo se tornar nada para Do Kyungsoo.


End file.
